1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to mobile electronic devices and in particular to a system and method for providing access to mobile devices based on positional data, such as controlling and authenticating access rights to the mobile devices.
2. Related Art
Electronic mobile devices are becoming more and more ubiquitous because they help users manage their busy schedules, as well as communicate with the world. For example, portable computers, such as notebook or laptop computers, personal data assistants (PDAs) and mobile telephones are becoming necessities for many. Notebook or laptop computers are very popular because they are extremely lightweight personal computers that can easily fit in a briefcase for the mobile businessperson. Aside from size, the principal difference between a notebook or laptop computer and a personal computer is the display screen. Portable computers typically use flat-panel technologies, which are lightweight and non-bulky.
A PDA is a handheld mobile device that allows users to access information, keep track of their busy schedules, and communicate with others. A typical PDA can function as a mobile or cellular phone, fax sender, and personal organizer. Recently, many of the major announcements revolve around wireless connectivity for a PDA. It is very important for today""s mobile professional to be able to access information from anywhere in the world. Similar to the portable computer, PDAs are very popular because they are designed to be portable and small. Currently, PDA manufactures strive to make PDAs as portable and small as possible. Fitting easily into a wallet, small purse, or shirt pocket, the newest PDAs can travel anywhere in the world. Therefore, people do not think twice about taking their portable computer, PDA or mobile telephone anywhere.
Further, real-time positional systems access coordinate position data from various sources, such as local transmitters or satellites, and are becoming more and more popular. These systems include GPS (Global Position Satellites), MLS (Microwave Landing Systems), GSM (Global System Mobile), GIS (Geographical Information Systems) and CPS (Cambridge Positioning Systems) and have been recently incorporated into personal computers, electronic mobile devices and automobiles. However, limited uses are available for these positioning technologies. For instance, these systems are used to primarily support mobile mapping applications for recreational uses, such as driving directions, camping and hiking.
As such, there are limited applications available that combine both the portability of these mobile devices with the capabilities of real-time positioning systems. Namely, current systems lack the power to provide a user with secure protection to the user""s mobile device based on the location of the device. In one example, access to the user""s mobile device is the same in all areas, even if the user knows that he primarily uses his mobile device within a certain area, such as his office or travels only to certain areas or cities.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for providing access to mobile devices based on positional data. What is further needed is a system and method that that automatically and dynamically locates position, matches data to position and automatically relays modified data to the electronic device for authenticating and controlling access rights to mobile devices. What is also needed is a system and method that automatically prevents unauthorized access to the mobile device based on locations where access is not likely to occur in case of theft or misplacement of the mobile device.
To overcome the limitations in the prior art described above, and to overcome other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, the present invention is embodied in a system and method for providing access to mobile devices based on positional data. Namely, an authentication system of the present invention controls and authenticates access rights to the mobile devices.
In general, the present invention includes a mobile electronic device and a wireless positioning system, such as a global positioning satellite (GPS). The electronic mobile device can be any suitable portable electronic device, such as a wireless telephone, personal data assistant, portable notebook computer or the like. The electronic mobile device includes a positioning receiver and an authentication module. First, predefined access parameters are defined. These predefined access parameters associate specific locations with access rights.
Next, during start-up or login of the mobile electronic device, the authentication module initiates and the positioning receiver of the mobile electronic device receives information relative to its position from the wireless positional system. The authentication module then determines whether access should be granted or denied, or requires a special password for access based on the predefined access parameters. This can be accomplished since the mobile electronic device is automatically and dynamically tracked by the positioning receiver.
Also, the software running on the mobile device can be preprogrammed with parameters that define what locations require a password or create restricted access. Therefore, when the electronic device moves from position to position, access to the mobile device can be automatically and dynamically provided or denied, depending on the predefined parameters and the location of the mobile device at the time access is requested. This can automatically prevent unauthorized access of the mobile device based on locations where access is not likely to occur in case of theft or misplacement of the mobile device.
The present invention as well as a more complete understanding thereof will be made apparent from a study of the following detailed description of the invention in connection with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.